1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ingestible herbal compositions for the improvement of respiration, to aid in the elimination of toxins and improvement of overall vitality.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of herbs and plants to treat ailments and generally improve overall health has become commonplace. The use of the singular herbs comprising this invention has been documented. A summary of each herb""s individual use is described hereafter.
Garlicxe2x80x94(Allium Sativum)Commonly used as an antiseptic, anti-cough and promote circulation, as described in many herbal texts. Garlic cloves are obtained at the local supermarket and/or from local gardens. The plant is commonly available throughout North America and the Caribbean.
Onionxe2x80x94(Allium Cepa)Commonly used to act as an antibacterial and cough suppressant as described in herbal texts. Onions are obtained at the local market or from the garden. The plant is commonly available throughout North America and the Caribbean.
Cat Clawxe2x80x94(Macfadyena Unguis-cati)Commonly used to act as a blood purifier and aid in toxin removal as described in herbal texts. Cat""s claw is a vine that grows wild in forests and bush of Barbados and other Caribbean islands.
Rat Rootxe2x80x94(Chicocca Alba)Commonly used to increase energy and endurance as described in herbal texts. Rat Root grows throughout most of the Caribbean. It is found in abundance on North Caicos and Providenciales of the Turks and Caicos Islands.
Pear Leafxe2x80x94(Persea Americana)Commonly used as an anti-cough ingredient as listed in the herbal texts. It grows wild in many parts of the Caribbean, namely Belize and Barbados.
Billyweb Barkxe2x80x94(Sweetia Panamensis)Commonly used as an anti-cough agent and blood purifier as in herbal texts. This bush/tree that grows wild in areas such as Belize and other Caribbean islands.
Strongbackxe2x80x94(Desmodium Abscendens)Commonly used to relieve muscle and joint pains as in herbal texts. This plant grows wild in the Caribbean, namely Belize, Barbados and Trinidad.
Aloexe2x80x94(Aloe Barbadensis)Commonly used to alleviate ulcers and rheumatism type pains as listed in texts. Aloe grows wild throughout the Caribbean area. The plant can usually be found as a houseplant within North America.
Life leafxe2x80x94(Bryophyllum Pinnatum)Commonly used to aid in expulsion of toxins through the urine and combat shortness of breath as listed in the texts. Life leaf grows wild in scrub area throughout the Caribbean. It is commonly found in the Bahamas, Turks and Caicos and Belize.
Sarsaparillaxe2x80x94(Smilax Officinalis)Commonly used to act as a diuretic, tonic and expectorant as described in the texts. Sarsaparilla grows wild throughout the Caribbean. It prefers sandy loam soil. The vine-like growth produces a large root that grows horizontally within the soil.
Bambooxe2x80x94(Aralia Mubicaulis)Commonly used to act as an expectorant and removal of toxins as listed in the texts. Bamboo grows wild in the Caribbean and is sometimes cultivated by homeowners.
Geritoutxe2x80x94(Pluchea Symphytofolia)Commonly used to act as a decongestant and alleviate xe2x80x9ccold typexe2x80x9d symptoms as described in texts. Geritout grows wild throughout the Caribbean basin.
Hibiscusxe2x80x94(Hibiscus Rosa-sinensis)Commonly used to act in removing toxins and purifying the blood as listed in herbal texts. Hibiscus grows readily in the Caribbean area. Most commonly, it is commonly cultivated by resorts and hotels as a hedge or bush with a red trumpet-shaped flower.
Balsamxe2x80x94(Myroxylon Balsamum)Commonly used to promote wound healing as described in texts. The plant grows fairly well throughout the Caribbean, notably in Belize.
All of the invention""s herbs have been used by themselves or in various combinations with others. Although these prior art combinations are useful, none has proven to be entirely effective. Furthermore, there is presently no known composition which includes all fourteen herbal extracts of this invention which provides the combination of benefits associated with each individually. Specifically, there is no known ingestible herbal composition which effectively improves respiration, aids in elimination of toxins and improves overall vitality.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an ingestible herbal composition which effectively improves respiration, aids in elimination of toxins and improves overall vitality. The present invention is particularly suited to overcome those problems which remain in the art in a manner not previously known. Not only does the composition of the present invention effectively provide the combination of benefits associated with the individual herbal extracts, but the beneficial effects previously associated with each individually have been found to be enhanced. Specifically, it is believed that the composition of the present invention improves respiration, aids in elimination of toxins and improves overall vitality not previously accomplished by the herbs individually.
The present invention is directed towards a new and improved ingestible composition for the improvement of respiration, to aid in elimination of toxins and improvement of overall vitality. The composition includes extracts of Garlic (Allium Sativum), Onion (Allium Cepa), Cat Claw (Macfadyena Unguis-cati), Rat Root (Chicocca Alba), Pear Leaf (Persea Americana), Billyweb Bark (Sweetia Panamensis), Strong back (Desmodium Abscendens), Aloe (Aloe Barbadensis), Life Leaf (Bryophyllum Pinnatum), Sarsaparilla (Smilax Officinalis), Bamboo (Aralia Mubicaulis), Geritout (Pluchea Symphytofolia), Hibiscus (Hibiscus Rosa-sinensis), Balsam (Myroxylon Balsamum) in combination.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ingestible composition for the improvement of respiration.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ingestible composition to aid in the elimination of toxins.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ingestible composition to improve the person""s vitality.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved ingestible composition which comprises only natural ingredients.
These and other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent in the description which follows.